Im Going Back
by BelieveInMe134
Summary: its a year after they escaped the island, but Jason wants to go back. ( its better then it sounds) (im not good with summaries) Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was a year after they escaped the island. they were all starting to move on with their lives but there was one problem Jason, he could not really move on because the tattoos he had brought back to many memories. and he kind of wanted to go back to the island but he didn't want to hurt his friends or family because he wants to go back. he's been thinking about going back to the island for a few days now, but he has finally made his decision , he was going back to the island. but he couldn't figure out if he wanted to tell his friends or not. so he decided to write them a note so he didn't have to see their faces. When he was done writing the letter he left.

The next day when Liza woke up she noticed that Jason was not home. when she got up she noticed a letter on the table when _Dear Liza, i decided to go back to the island. i miss the island so i am going back, please dont try and persuade me to stay because i can't i have to go back. please tell Riley i love him because i know this will hurt him the mostand tell him not to worry because i can handle myself on the island. tell all my friends i said by. This island is where i belong._

_sincerely, Jason_

When she was done reading the letter she started to cry.

"why did he have to leave" Liza said to herself

she gave all their friends a call telling them what about what Jason said.

she had one more person to call, Riley

when she was finished telling Riley what the letter said he was in tears because he didn't want his brother to die.

This was the craziest decision Riley has probably ever made but he was going back to the island to whether his friends like it or not. He could not live without his brother. He called and told everyone his news and they were not happy about it. They all told him what could happen if he went back but he didn't care. He was going back no matter what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later riley was on a plane heading back to the islands. Eight hours later Riley arrived. As soon As he got on the island he went to search for jason, but the thing was he had no idea where to look. There was a guy walking down a road, Riley hid behind a bush just to make sure it wasn't a pirate. when he seen it wasnt he got out from behind the bush and asked the person if he knew someone named Jason Brody, and did they know where he is. They said yes and told him where he was. He was in a place called Amanaki Town. When he got there he found Jason talking to a guy with glasses. When he walked over there Jason was a bit surprised to see Riley.

"Hey Jason" said Riley.

"what are you doing here" Jason said walking over to riley

"I wanted to come to island" Riley said

"why did you come here" Jason said angrily

" woah calm down Jason". Riley stepping a little bit away from Jason. "i came here because I wanted to". He said again.

"Well i think you should go back" Jason said

"no im not going back Jason" Riley said in a loud voice

"fine i give up" Jason said

" thank you" Riley said

" so what do you usually do around here" said Riley

"Um nothing much really" jason said

" so do you want to introduce me to your friend" Riley said talking about Dennis

" oh this is Dennis, when we first came to this island and i escaped the pirates camp, he found on the beach passed out and brought me here, and helped me". Jason said

" Im Riley, nice to meet you Dennis" Riley said introducing himself to him.

" nice to meet you to Riley". Dennis said

" DENNIS" some people holding guns said

" what" said Dennis

the people with the guns said " we spotted some pirates close to our area and need to do something about it".

"Jason, riley, i think you should help them take out the pirates". Dennsi said

"WHAT" Riley said panicking " I don't even know how to use a gun".

"its easy, come on you can do it Riley".

" Okay but i will start out with something small like some type of pistol" Riley said

"okay here" Jason said handing him a gun

"Okay everyone time to go get in the truck" Dennis said

They all got in the back of the truck and drove to where the pirates were spotted. When they arrived there was two trucks. they parked a little ways away from them and hid.

"Okay everyone get ready to attack" dennis said to them.


	3. Chapter 3

riley's pov

when we got there we jumped out of our trucks and we started shooting and we finally killed them all. there were at least seven bodies and lots of blood. i couldnt look at it anymore, i wasn't even sure if i shot anyone. we quickly looted their bodies and left when we got back to town. Jason and i went into this little house so we could talk.

"so, did you like that action back there" Jason ask me with a smirk

"um, well i liked using the gun" i said "but im not so sure about killing people"

"i agree" Jason said

"why did you come back to the island?" Jason asked me

"because i want you to come back home? i said

"well im not going back home, im staying here" Jason said

"why" i asked him

"because this is where i belong" Jason said

"but you need to go back" Jason told me

" im not leaving without you" i said

" Liza misses you, she was in tears when you left" i said

" well i dont know what to tell you because im not going back" he said

" everyone misses you Jason" i said to him

" there is no reason for you to be on this fucking island" i said starting to get angry

"i know" he replied

"then why did you come back" i asked him

" because i been having these nightmares that vaas was still alive, and something was telling me that i needed to go back to the island. so thats what i did." he told me

"well, is Vaas alive." i asked him

" i dont think so" he said

" then lets go back home" i said

" how will we get back" Jason asked

"damn, i never thought about that" i said

"ill ask dennis" Jason said

"so your going to go back home" i asked

" yes i am" he said

" great" i said

when we went outside everyone was running around and getting their guns. Jason and i asked dennis what was going on and he said that pirates were coming to attack and that we needed to be prepared

"I guess we have one more fight before we leave" Jason said with a smirk on his face

" i guess we do" i replied then picked up a gun


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**hey guys, i noticed that i have no reviews and no follows so if anyone is reading this can you leave me a review and let me know if i this is a good story or not and should i continue writing chapters for it.**

**Thanks :) **


End file.
